


Where Champions Are Made (that impossible feeling)

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drum Corps International, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Poe is the drum major, Rey plays the mellophone, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: It’s an impossible feeling, really, to stand on that field, thousands of people sitting above it in the stands.





	Where Champions Are Made (that impossible feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> This is wholly self-indulgent. I’m a marching band junky and DCI plus Damerey were on the brain. I’m posting this now bc I probably won’t get to post the next chapter of my big fic tomorrow so yeah.

It’s an impossible feeling, really, to be standing on that field, thousands of people sitting above it in the stands. The echo of their voices in the massive stadium, and as she peers into the crowd, Rey’s heart races. 

She’s waited her whole life for this, to stand in a place where champions are made. It was Poe who encouraged her to participate with him this year, her high school boyfriend, only two years older than her. 

She hears the first introduction over the speaker, but it passes through her ears as if it’s nothing. Her heart races, and she tightens her grip on her mellophone, and faces the drum major, who salutes the judges in the box high above. 

Poe turns back to the corp, and breathes a steadying sigh, his eyes meeting hers. She nods slowly, reminding herself that she’s been doing this all season. She’s ready for this. 

“Take it home Santa Clara!” An enthusiastic group yells from the stands, and the crowd cheers. 

“ _Performing their 2019 program, Resistance, from Santa Clara, California_ ,” The announcer’s voice is clear and distinct in her head. “ _Drum Corps International is proud to present, the Santa Clara Vanguard!_ ”

With one more confident breath, she dials her mind into the show.

Twelve and a half minutes later, her chest heaves with exhaustion but it’s all worth it because she’s standing in second position in the center of the field, in a place where champions are made, surrounded by the people that she loves. 

Once off of the field, and back to the lot, she embraces Finn with happy tears, and grips Rose’s hand tightly. She turns to Poe as he approaches, and kisses him hard and fierce on the lips, the shutter of cameras behind them, laughing against his smile. 

Careful not to ruffle his uniform much more, she pulls away, and looks him in the eye. 

“I’m so glad you talked me into this,” she chuckles. 

“It was worth it, wasn’t it?” He sighs. 

“Every last moment of it.”

Awards pass by in a heartbeat, every score announcement increasing the anticipation bubbling in her chest. Hands crossed and mind focused, she listens for the final second place score. 

After another repeat of the score, her throat tightens. They’re so close–

“ _The Blue Devils!_ ”

Cheers echo from the corp beside them, and it doesn’t hit her at first. The crowd is too wild to hear the announcement of the first place score, but it sizzles into her mind with pride. 

She finds herself in the arms of her friends, and soon with a medal around her neck. On the field where champions are made. A home for some of the most talented people in the world. 

It really is an impossible feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> DCI: Drum Corps International, the equivalent of professional marching band. 
> 
> Santa Clara Vanguard: The current DCI Champions, my favorite Corps. 
> 
> The Blue Devils: One of the most award winning Corps
> 
> Some of my favorite shows that you should listen to if you’re interested:
> 
> Santa Clara Vanguard 2018  
> Bluecoats 2018  
> Blue Devils 2017  
> Bluecoats 2016  
> Carolina Crown 2015  
> Bluecoats 2014  
> Santa Clara Vangaurd 1989


End file.
